The Long Six Months
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: After his battle with the evil Sigma, X finds himself being dragged into the conflict again, albeit while surrounded by a rapidly changing world. With many more eyes watching him now, will he be able to take up arms against another Maverick threat? A prologue to a proposed sequel to 2005's Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X.


The Long Six Months

After Mega Man X's victory over Sigma, new statutes concerning Reploids were put into place. No longer were dealings between those working in the government legally kept secret. Whatever the Maverick Hunters knew, the human government would also. Also, with those in power worried about the now-rampant Maverick Virus, all active hunters (especially those based on animals) were thoroughly vetted for all viruses. They also were assessed for any connection to Sigma's rebellion. While little was found, much to X's relief, people remained leery.

To compensate for the loss of Dr. Cain preceding the Great Maverick War (as the event was later publicized), The Maverick Hunters called up a bright young reploid named Lux to fill in some of the more important duties on base.

With the backdrop of the Maverick Hunters working as a well-oiled (albeit heavily scrutinized) machine, X himself fell into a routine of training and completing his various missions. He was made commander in the stead of his late partner, Zero (to which he agreed rather reluctantly). While he didn't like the fighting, he gave his all every day, if only to honor the memory of his late friend.

This might have stayed the status quo if destiny hadn't had other plans…

...

A siren wailed throughout the base, jarring X from his slumber. He wound up bumping into a frantic white-and-yellow reploid girl: Lux.

"Lux! What's going on?!"

"X... X… it is… a message…" Lux gasped in between breaths.

"Calm down, Louie," X cautioned her, using her pet name. "Take a deep breath. Now, what's this about a message?"

"There is someone who sent for you," Lux paused to further calm herself and try to articulate her words through her thick French accent. "A transmission was patched in a few moments ago, and it was addressed to… you."

"Me? Specifically?"

" _Oui_. It's for you. Now come on, follow me!"

X tailed the reploid, a strange feeling of foreboding gathering in his mind.

...

Upon reaching the command center, X ordered the transmission to be played… only to hear the voice that he'd been trying to purge from his memory for the last six months.

"You getting this, X? It's been a while…"

If X were human, he would've went pale. Lux picked up on this. "What is wrong, X? You know him?"

He just stared ahead, eyes wide with fear.

"I believe you know who I am. Did you really think I was done with you? Please. Reploids have much more potential than that. You yourself are living proof of that. Then again, I've found that same resiliency in myself. Funny thing how viruses work. Once an infection starts, all it needs is a conduit to further spread. It spreads and spreads until the body is unusable, or a part of it is cut off. But enough about that. I can't wait to see you again, X. It's a shame that Zero won't be joining us… See you soon, X."

X was silent for what felt, to Lux, at least, like an eternity. Then, a whisper.

"Sigma… No."

"X…" distress rose in the girl's voice. "What is happening? X! X!"

"No," he whispered again, but his mind was far more panicked. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening! He can't be back, he can't be!_

X, much to Lux's shock, suddenly began shuddering rapidly. After multiple unanswered calls back to reality, the girl did the only thing she could think of…

…she slapped him.

A few of the workers gasped, while others simply looked on.

X just stared at the girl who looked back awkwardly.

"A-Apologies, _commandant_ , but you have got to get ahold of yourself!"

"That's all right. I…I needed that."

Lux asked the obvious. "About this… Sigma, who is he?"

"A ghost from my past," X began. "He used to be my commanding officer. Zero and I were under his command. We all learned from him. Suddenly, he took 8 of our best generals and staged a rebellion. Not to mention the fact that he bombed Abel City."

"So you…"

He nodded, knowing where she was headed. "…did what I had to do. I hunted them down and… and… destroyed them with my bare hands." X took a moment to collect himself before continuing. "Then I rendezvoused with Zero and we took the fight to Sigma himself. Zero… didn't make it. His last act was saving me, so I could continue my mission… so I could stop Sigma."

Lux sighed in sympathy. "You know… I've never met this… Zero, but judging by what everyone says, he was a great warrior, a leader. I would've liked to meet him. He must've really meant a lot to you."

X managed a half-smile. "That means a lot, Louie. Thank you." He continued his tale. "Anyway, when I got to Sigma, he told me his reason for all of it. All of it was, in his mind, a test to see the 'true potential' of Reploids."

" _C'est terrible_! He did all of that just to test your abilities?" Lux put her hands to her hips. "Well, it's a good thing you did what you did. You sure showed him!"

"Lux…"

"As you said, X, you did what you had to do. If this is Sigma, I trust that you will give him what for, like you did before, yes?"

X grunted in affirmation, but merely stared off into space.

...

A few days later, X found himself on a mission to an abandoned reploid factory, unaware of the many surprises in store for him…

* * *

 **To be continued in...**

 **Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X2**


End file.
